


A Stuffed Prince

by ElleIsGayMyDudes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Gainers Virgil and Roman, Weight Gain, but since this is kink, feederism, no actual smut, not safe for sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleIsGayMyDudes/pseuds/ElleIsGayMyDudes
Summary: Roman decides he wants to gain a lot of weight. Virgil helps him out.
Relationships: Prinxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Stuffed Prince

Virgil sat on the edge of the bed looking at Roman who was currently laying down under the sheets. Looking up at Virgil with lust. Virgil smirked at him. 

Virgil has recently gained a lot of weight, he was once skinny but he had put on a lot of weight relatively quickly. His stomach and thighs having taken the brunt of it. 

Roman was also skinny,and it was due to his physical activity, food choices, metabolism, and all of that. He was in amazing shape.

But recently, Virgil’s seemed to be rubbing off on him. While Roman always encouraged Virgil’s gain, he hadn’t intended to gain himself. However, for the last few months, Roman had fallen behind on his exercise routine , and in fact had become quite content to spend most of his day sitting down, whether it be in his office or on the couch. 

He had formed a bit of a stomach. Not really a lot currently but he was getting pudgy.

Virgil moved next To Roman and began to rub his stomach. Roman couldn’t help the noises of pleasure that followed.

Virgil smirked, “So soft, you must have really been enjoying yourself recently.”

Roman could only nod, words failing him.

Virgil chuckled, “Well if you really want to indulge, I can definitely help with that.” He put his hand on his own stomach, squeezing it, making Roman whine again.

Virgil went back to rubbing Roman’s belly, “If you want, we can switch for a bit, I’ll still gain, but I’ll put even more focus into your gain.” He stopped rubbing only to press against Roman’s belly. “Maybe you’ll get as big as me Princey.”

Roman nodded frantically at that. God, that idea sounded so nice. The idea of getting even half as big as Virgil was exciting, let alone as big.”

Virgil kissed Roman on the lips. “So it’s settled, starting tomorrow, you’ll be a gainer. I’ll show you everything I know.” He kisses Roman’s stomach. “Say goodbye to this small tummy of yours, because you will be much bigger before you know it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m This is different than my usual stuff. I’m excited to write this!


End file.
